


Let's Play Frightfulness Games

by orphan_account



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Games, Horror, M/M, Multi, Video Game Mechanics, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Davide's video game finally arrived
Relationships: Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov/Gremlin | Oomori Retsu
Kudos: 1





	Let's Play Frightfulness Games

Skfklskfkckdk*rkrk


End file.
